starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Destroy Malevolence
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=4 | schrijver= Tim Burns | director= Brian Kalin O'Connell | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 17 oktober 2008 | vorige= Shadow of Malevolence | volgende= Rookies }} 250px|thumb|De helden in de Twilight 250px|thumb|De Malevolence is dodelijk gewond Destroy Malevolence is de vierde aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) en de derde in het drieluik met de Malevolence. Newsreel Grievous in retreat! Before the battleship Malevolence could destroy an Outer Rim clone Medical Base a Republic strike force, under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, crippled the warship, disabling its dreaded Ion Cannon. Now the Jedi relentlessly pursue the Malevolence... Synopsis De Malevolence trekt zich terug nadat de Ion Cannons werden uitgeschakeld. Onder het vuur van drie Venator-class Star Destroyers raakt het schip steeds meer en meer in nauwe schoentjes. De Hyperdrive is nu ook beschadigd en enkel de grootte van het schip houdt het nog overeind. De Republic probeert Luminara Unduli op te roepen om hen bij te staan maar ze zit zelf verwikkeld in een gevecht en moet verstek laten gaan. Dooku contacteert Grievous en brengt hem op de hoogte van een laatste plan en valstrik die hem opnieuw een kans zullen geven in de strijd. Even later bevindt zich een H-Type Nubian Yacht met Padmé Amidala en C-3PO aan boord net voor de gapende Docking Bays van de Malevolence. Padmé was op weg om een zogenaamd akkoord te sluiten met de IBC op aanvraag van Palpatine maar wordt nu opgeslokt door Grievous' schip. Ahsoka Tano kan echter het signaal oppikken en hoewel Padmé zegt dat ze de missie niet mogen afbreken, beslist Anakin uiteraard om achter Padmé te gaan zoeken. Obi-Wan vergezelt hem in de Twilight. Ondertussen beveelt Grievous om de schade zo snel mogelijk te herstellen terwijl hij op zoek gaat naar de Senator. Padmé heeft haar schip op zelfdestructie gezet maar Grievous kan net op tijd het gevaar zien en voorkomt het ergste. Anakin laat de Twilight docken en realiseert zich dat men te druk zal bezig zijn om hen op te merken. Dankzij Ahsoka kunnen Padmé's groep en Anakins groep in de Malevolence zich richten naar een centraal verzamelpunt waar ze elkaar kunnen ontmoeten. Dit centrale deel is een immense ruimte voor het uitgestrekte Rail Jet System waar Rail Jets aan een razende snelheid voorbij vliegen. Padmé en C-3PO landen op Rail Jets en Anakin komt zijn geheime echtgenote redden. C-3PO is ondertussen ergens anders geland en wanneer Obi-Wan hem met de Force probeert te redden, neemt een Rail Jet Threepio net mee. Terwijl Obi-Wan de Hyperdrive zal uitschakelen, gaan Padmé en Anakin op zoek naar C-3PO. Ook R2-D2 mag van Anakin op zoek gaan naar Threepio. Wanneer Kenobi aan de Hyperdrive arriveert, wordt hij omsingeld door talloze Battle Droids en Grievous. Obi-Wan kan zich vrij makkelijk ontdoen van de Droids en na een kort gevecht, ontwijkt hij Grievous op het Rail Jet System. R2-D2 heeft C-3PO gevonden maar vooraleer er wordt teruggekeerd naar de Twilight brengen Anakin en Padmé een bezoekje aan de brug van de Malevolence waar Anakin de Hyperdrive en de Navicomputer saboteert. Alle helden keren tijdig terug naar de Twilight die meteen wordt achternagezeten door Vulture Droid Starfighters en de Soulless One met Grievous. De Star Destroyers openen opnieuw het vuur op de Malevolence die echt op het punt staat om te worden vernietigd. Wanneer de Hyperdrive wordt opgestart, meent Grievous dat het alsnog gaat lukken maar al snel blijkt de sabotage duidelijk te worden. De Malevolence vliegt recht op een maan af en crasht neer op het hemellichaam. De dreiging van de Malevolence is voorbij. Debuut *Firefighting Battle Droid *Rail Jets Extra *Werd voorafgegaan door Clone Wars Webcomic: Agenda. Cast *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano *James Arnold Taylor: Plo Koon *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Trooper *Tom Kane: Yoda / Admiral Wullf Yularen / Narrator *Corey Burton: Count Dooku *Anthony Daniels: C-3PO *Catherine Taber: Padmé Amidala *Olivia d'Abo: Luminara Unduli *Matthew Wood: General Grievous / B1 Battle Droids Extra *Destroy Malevolence op SW.com category:Televisie